disneyshouseofkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's House of Kids present: Kidsongs Incorporated
Season 1 Disc 1 * The Stolen Kidsongs Incorporated: ''Our First TV Show!'' (1987/my version/remix/crossover), America's Wackiest Home Movies (1997/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back,'' Disney's Pinocchio VHS commercial'' (1993), Burger King Rugrats Talking Watches Commercial (2000), Barney Good Day Good Night Video Ad (1999), 1994 Kellogg's Rice Krispies Commercial, Little Rascals Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Leader of the Pack (1984/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back,'' Super Bowl 2015: Snickers Ad'', Welch's Grape Juice Campaign (Shyann McClure), Spot #1, Disney's - Holiday Classics VHS Commercial (1997), Peanuts Metlife Commercial Compilaton 1980s, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 2 * The Big Bad Wolf Daddy: Let's Sing American Songs (1987/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Kit Kat Dancing Kids TV Commercial - YouTube_0, Skechers Kids Twinkle Toes Music Video Commercial CityShop, PBS Kids Promo: Dragon Tales (2002 WFWA-TV), Kids 'R' Us Commercial (Shopping) (1985), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, The Painter (1984/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Bright Time Buddies Kids Night Light TV Commercial, Milk's Got More Commercial (1983), Toys“R”Us Commercial (Big Toy Book) (2003), Welch's Grape Juice Campaign (Shyann McClure), Spot #2, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated and lots more! Season 2 Disc 1 * Fun With Music: Poobah, Doo Dah (1982/my version/remix/crossover), Dance to Your Own Beat (2002/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Starla and her Magic Microphone Commercial (1992), 2000 - Ad for '100 Songs for Kids' CD Set, The Wiggles: Wiggling Dancing Guitar Toy Commercial, Caillou Singalong (Irwin Toy 2002), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, SONG: Born To Sing (from Baby Looney Tunes), Violet's Music (2007/my version/remix/crossover), SONG: Bob's Brass Band (crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Cabbage Patch Kids sing-along album, Cedarmont Kids Sing Along Songs Ad (2002), Fisher Price The Backyardigans Sing-Along Music Maker Commercial, Super Singing Tommy Ad ''(1998), ''Kidi Super Star | VTech Toys UK, Care Bears Sing Along Friends Commercial (2003), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, I Love a Parade (2003/my version/remix/crossover), 80's Disney Music Favorites Commercial, I Am T-Pain Mic Commercial - Talent Show, Kit Kat Dancing Babies Commercial, 1995 The Chipmunks 35th Birthday Party Record Collection Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 2 * Music Is For Everyone: The Maestro Plays (from Sesame Street: Episode 3917 (original version)), The Play's the Thing (1992/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, fisher price toy am/fm radio with microphone commercial, Fisher Price Star Stage,1988 Fisher Price "Tape Recorder for Michael " TV Commercial, MPK 1 - Commercials | Mini Pop Kids, Let's Rock Elmo Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, SONG: Born To Sing (from Baby Looney Tunes), What Instrument Does Alvin Play? (2007/my version/remake/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Cabbage Patch Kids sing-along album, Blue Man Group Toy Commercial, Original Kidz Bop Commercial (2001), Hokey Pokey Elmo 2004 Ad, Barney's Song Magic Banjo Ad (1998), Blue's Clues Sing Along Blue Ad (1998), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, We Got the Beat (1995/my version/remake), Playhouse Disney CD Commercial, Disney's Greatest Commercial, Pokémon The First Movie (2000) OST Soundtrack 2nd Commercial - TVcommercial - TV Spot - TV Ad - USA, The Official Commercial for Selfie Mic! | As Seen On TV!, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, ''Sonic Sez - Sonic's Song (Awareness & Music) Disc 3 * '''Playtime Music Is Fun:' Be Bop (2000/my version/remix/crossover), It's Not Easy Being Green (1994/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, 2000 - Ad for '100 Songs for Kids' CD Set, Barney Magic Bongos (1999), Dora The Explorer Dress And Dance Commercial (2005), Disney Follow the Lights Keyboard from Mattel, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Ruby Sings the Blues BS Kids and Cliff Hanger Sings the Blues (2008), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Michael Jackson Action Figure Commercial LJN Toys, Fisher Price - Magical Friend Barney: Move ‘n Groove Dance Mat (2002), MPK 2 - K-Tel Commercials | Mini Pop Kids, Rock & Roll Elmo & Ernie Ad (1999), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6) (my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Sesame Street Live Commercial (2002), Michael Jackson Bad Album Release Commercial (1987), Fisher-Price Learn Through Music! (2003-2010) Commercials 2, Mickeys Splash Dance, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 4 * Music Everywhere: Put Your Dancin' Shoes On (1997/my version/remix/crossover), Modern Music (1987/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Barney's Greatest Hits Commercial, PUB TV - jouet musical toy MAGICAL MUSICAL THING par Mattel (1979), Frozen Sing-a-Long Elsa Toy Commercial | Disney Frozen | JAKKS Pacific, Glo-Friends Musical Glo-Worm, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Sesame Street: 80s Music Mashup Parody, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Super Singing Tommy Ad (1998), Sing and Swing Angelica Ad (2000), Fisher Price Blue's News Blue's Clues Sing Along Blue ''(1998) TV Commercial HD'', We Did It Dora Commercial By Fisher-Price, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, It's 60's Day ''(1997/my version/remix/crossover), ''Music for the Modern World (1987/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Brynda Rowen | Disney Commercial | Just Dance Disney Party, 80's Little Boppers Toy Commercial, Just Dance Kids Trailer (Commercial), MPK 15 - Commercials | Mini Pop Kids,' 'And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated' Disc 5 * '''You're Invited To Secret Slumber Party Girls:' Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (1991/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Cut and Style Barbie Commercial, Underoos Underwear 1982 Commercial "Girls", C Watch Power Puff Girls Toy commercial from Trendmasters, Kelloggs - PPG Cereal.mpg, Flip Zee Girls Toy Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Punky Brewster's Workout ''(1985/my version/remix), ''After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Princess Wishing Star Ad ''(1994), Bubble Yum: 1989, GoldieBlox & Rube Goldberg "Princess Machine", And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Mom's Best Friend (2002/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, The Powerpuff Girls - Video Games Commercial, VINTAGE 70'S BARBIE DOLL & FRIENDS COMMERCIAL W MAUREEN MCCORMICK, Cabbage Patch Kids Little Sprouts Official TV Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, 'Hawaiian Beach Party Bloopers Disc 6 * '''You're Invited To Secret Slumber Party Girls 2: Its My Party (1997/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, 8''0's Ads: Underoos Fashion Underwear 1981 Barbie Daisy Duke'', Generation Girls Ad 5 (1999), Poochie by Mattell commercial from 1984, Gap Commercial (Little Girls), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Child's Play (1997/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Generation Girl 1st Edition Doll Commercial v1, Underoos Underwear 1979 Commercial "Girls II", Cabbage Patch Kids Bath Baby Ad 1 (1995), Breakfast with Barbie Cereal Commercial (1989), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Fly Away Home (1999/my version/remix), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, PowerPuff Girls Got Milk, Dora Live in NYC sweepstakes, Build a Bear Workshop: Restaurant TV Commercial, 1960s "Chatty Cathy" Commercial with Maureen McCormick, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Campout Party Bloopers Disc 7 * Slumber Party Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: Girl Meets 1961 (2014/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, 2001 Generation Girl My Room (Nichelle, Mari, Lara) Dolls Commercial v2, Pom Pom Wow Official Commercial - BuyPomPomWow.com, Yummi-Land Commercial: Soda Pop Girls, TDK Cassette Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Girl Meets First Date (2014/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, VINTAGE 80'S PSA COMMERCIAL THE MUNCHIES, Mean Girls Commercial, Girls Underoos - 1981, Lalaloopsy Girls Cake Fashion Doll TV Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, When Shelby Met Cyd (2015/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Welch's White Grape Juice Commercial (2001), Lego Clickits Lift Advert, Cabbage Patch Kids Fun Bubble Baby Doll Toy TV Commercial, Bratz Slumber Party Commercial! (2003), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Fashion party bloopers Disc 8 * Slumber Party Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 2: Witchy Grrrls (1999/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Baby Tumbles Surprise Ad 1 (1995), VINTAGE 80'S CARE BEARS CLOTHES COMMERCIAL, Generation Girls Ad 4 (2000), V''alentine's Day 2018: Give A Gift With Heart!, ''Hatchimals Meet Your Hatchimal Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Baby Blues (2006/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Cabbage Patch Kids Doll Commercial 2004, Kid80s com Care Bears Care Bearer Commercial from the 80s, Babysitters Club Mystery Board Game commercial, Fireside Girls Commercial, FlipZee Girls Toy Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Dance Revolution November 2006 episode (CBS/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Welch's Grape Juice Campaign (Shyann McClure), Spot #3, 1997 Movin' Groovin' Barbie Commercial, Retro Commercial - "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" - 1997, 2''000 ABC "Annie" (1999) commercial'', And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Costume party bloopers Disc 9 * This Is The Weekenders: Sitters/Band (2000/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, LONG VERSION VINTAGE 80'S MINUTE MAID COMMERCIAL W ANNIE AILEEN QUINN, "Little Rascals" Long John Silver's commercial (1994), Macaulay Culkin Sprite Commercial, Tyson Chicken Nuggets Commercial - I Hate Everything, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, This is Emily Yeung Dressing Up (At Walt Disney World!/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, 1993 Dennis the Menace Commercial, Flintstones Vitamins (1990) Ad 2, Little Giants for Nerf Football Commercial, Darcy Rose Byrnes - Child Star/Celebrity - Dairy Queen, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Makeover/The New Girl (2000/my version/remix), This is Daniel Cook making This is Daniel Cook, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, 80's Ads: McDonald's First Love "Good Time, Great Taste" (1989), Elsie Fisher Hershey's Kisses Commercial (2010), Young Actress Madison Leisle in a Cargo Kids Commercial, Frosted Mini Wheats - A New School User 2011, 1999 The Rugrats Movie Commercial, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 10 * This Is The Weekenders 2 - Here We Are: Clown/Testing Dixon (2001/my version/remake), This is Isaiah helping with the first day at school, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, The JAN Brady Bunch - Nick at Nite Promo, Back to School Breakdown Ready to Make Some Noise - Old Navy TV Commercial, New Mcdonalds 2011 Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked toys (commercial), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Talent Show/Relative Boredom (2001/my version/remake), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, R.L Stine The Nightmare Room Camp Nowhere commercial KidsWB 2002 VHS Vault rip, KFC Simpsons Commercial (1993), Isabella & Ava Acres - Keebler Cookies Commercial (2010), Good Friends Bumper, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Scarlett Making a Tiara at Made You Look Studio and Gallery, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Kraft Singles Commercial with Alyssa Shafer 2, FOX Kids Commercial - Sensitivity, Pringles Chips Slam The Stack Game Commercial from 1997 with Michael Bacall, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 11 * The ZOOMers' Adventures in House of Scrooge McDuck: Season 2 Episode 39 (2005/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, SING ALONG Dettol Sheron ke Panje #MaaMaaneDettolkaDhula, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Season 7 Episode 6 (2005/my version/remake), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Ad 37 Arash in Dettol Sanitizer, Naptime!, Barilla Piccolini Mini Penne rigate con Spinaci 15, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Blossom Bawls While Ruff Has a Ball With Balls (2009/my version/remake), Kinder Joy – Imagination Ko Jodo, Barilla Piccolini Mini Penne rigate con Spinaci 30, Amul Butter Commercial (Sep 2013) - Kids (Latest Indian TV Ad), Home Alone "How Many Times" commercial (1990), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 12 * Minnie Mouse is Missing Before: Sign Language Communication (1994/my version/remix/crossover), X Marks The Spot (1984/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Tweety's Global Patrol - Full House, PTV Promo ‘Juggling’, FUNNY SUPER BOWL TV COMMERCIAL Super Kids Tackle Football-Hyundai Santa Fe, Show us what you've got, Noah! | PBS KIDS GO!, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Rebel Without A Date/Don't Bank On It (1996/my version/remix), Birds Are Handy! (2010/my version/remix), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, 7up - Its An Up Thing Commercials from 1997, 1994 McDonald's McWorld Commercial #1, Crayola Bubble Painter, Chuck E. Cheese's Ad - School Bus (1993), Sinupret Commercial BETTER QUALITY, Jewel commercial (1992), The Time I... Made My Mom Breakfast in Bed on Her Birthday - Disney Channel Official, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 13 * Hip Hip Hooray for The Three Caballeros Fiesta Time: Today is a Special Day | Signing Time | TLH TV (crossover), Masquerading Muppets (1988/my version/remix/crossover), Civic Day Parade (1985/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Spaghettios Commercial 1994 "Uh Oh, Spaghettios", Cheerios Commercial (1994), Burger King Kids Club Ad (1994), Baby Bottle Pop Ad (1998), Van de Kamp's fish sticks (1994), Chef Boyardee Beefaroni Ad - City Table (1996), Hawaiian Punch Commercial (1996), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incoporated, SONG: If Your Looney (crossover) (from Baby Looney Tunes), Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1991/my version/remix/crossover), Birthday Blues (1994/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages We'll Be Right Back, Honey Nut Cheerios (1995), Bubble Yum bubble gum (Australian ad, 1981), Frosted Flakes - School, Chuck E. Cheese's - "We Have a Ball 2" (Commercial - 1999), That's A Blow Pop Commercial, Chuck E Cheese's TV Commercial It's a Blast Short Version, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incoporated, SONG: If Your Looney (crossover) (from Baby Looney Tunes) Season 3 Disc 1 *'The Puppeteers Who Came To Dinner:' The Doomsday Soup (1984/my version/remix), After These Messages - Clay, Teddy Ruxpin Commercial, 80's Commercials - Uh Oh, Spaghetti Os, 1994 General Mills Sprinkle Spangles Commercial #1, Squid gusher commercial, My Little Angel :: Commercial 1, Back to the Show - Clay, The Boy Who Wanted the Moon/The Bear That Was Chicken ''(1999/my version/remix/crossover), ''After These Messages - Clay, 1990 commercials home alone promo, Talking Potty Dotty Playmates Toy Doll Commercial, Cadbury Cream and Caramel Egg Commercial, Pretty Crazy Curls Commercial 1997, Back to the Show - Clay, Julie Andrews (1978/my version/remix), After These Messages - Clay, CuddleUppets - As Seen On TV Chat, Apple Jacks Commercial (1993), Back to the Show - Clay Disc 2 * The Puppeteers Who Came To Dinner 2 - I Love This Place: Singing Time! (1997/my version/remix), After These Messages - Clay, Pocahontas Sun Colors Dolls Commercial, KIX commercial with Chris Richey, 1987 Muppet Babies Live TV Commercial, TV Commercial - 1994 - Kix Cereals - Berry Berry Kix - Raining Berries - Get Berried, 1996 Workin' Out Barbie - Doll Commercial, Back to the Show - Clay, Popcorn-Y (2006/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Peyton Roi List - "Cabbage Patch Kids" Commercial for Toys R Us, 1992 Burger King "BK TeeVee, Dan Cortese and Aladdin" TV Commercial, Alvin and the Chipmunks dolls commercial (1985), Gusher: Soap (All that goo's is not gush.), Back to the Show - Clay, Charlie Horse For Class President (1992/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Gymnast Stacey, The Simpsons KFC Commercial - Free 7 UP, Full House TV Show Doll Commercial (1993), Apple Cinnamon Rice Krispies Ad - Max (1994), rugrats ice cream face 1998 Commercial, Back to the Show - Clay Disc 3 * The Puppeteers Who Came To Dinner 3 - Together Forever: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (1994/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Baby Handstand Surprise Ad (1995), 1991 Puppy Surprise Commercial, Commercial Kix Cereal, Nickelodeon Talking Tommy and Rugrats Friends Commercial (1997), Back to the Show - Clay, Small Packages (1994/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, The New Official Wuggle Pets Commercial, Cinnamon Toast Crunch - School Nurse (2000), Bananas in Pajamas - Toys Dolls - Tomy Commercial (1996), Cookie Crisp Ad- Cookie Counter (1995), Muppet Babies Commercials, Back to the Show - Clay, What's Inside Counts (features Mickey's Rival and The Cookie Carnival) (1997/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Official Dream Lites - Pillow Pets Commercial, Honey Nut Cheerios (1996), Alf Plush doll Tv commercial 1986, cinnamon life cereal commercial - 1989, ☆DuckTales Plush Toy commercial from 1986, Back to the Show - Clay Disc 4 * The Puppeteers Who Came To Dinner 4 - Everyone Loves That Show: ''The Trouble with Bubbles (1995/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Pillow Pets Official Commercial, 1994 Kellogg's Apple Cinnamon Rice Krispies Commercial, Gushers Sour Berry Blast, Celebration Cake Barbie Doll Commercial 1999, PBS KIDS FRIENDS, Back to the Show - Clay, Food, Glorious Food (1996–1997/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Barilla Piccolini Mini Penne rigate con Spinaci 30'', Easy-Bake - M&M's, (2014) Jack In The Box Munchie Meal Commercial, Golden Grahams commercial, Burger King Commercial with Lion King toys (1994), Back to the Show - Clay, Dance Fever! (1998/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay,'' Cozy Wings Official Commercial!, ''Apple Cinnamon Rice Krispies (Commercial during Saturday morning cartoons.) Wish Me Official Commercial!, Chef Jr. (More Cheese) (1997) Commercial, Squishamals Commercial, Back to the Show - Clay Disc 5 * King Larry & The Puppeteers Swings In: Yes, I Can Help (features Good Clean Fun and Get Me to the Perch on Time) (1995/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, 1980s Planters Cheez Balls Commercial, Daddy Day Care | Feature Film Movie | Television Commercial | 2003, McDonalds Muppet Babies Plush Commercial (1988), Kraft Mac & Cheese Commercial - Animaniacs, Broadway kids commercial, Back to the Show - Clay, A Fraggle for All Seasons / A Growing Relationship (1987/my version/remix/crossover), Space Cowboys (1985/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, McDonald's McWorld Space Jam Toys Ad (1996) (windowboxed), Disneyland Resort Commercial (The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Ride), Burger King Ad - Rugrats Treehouse (2000), ET: Extra Terrestrial 20th Anniversary Commercial 2002 VHS Vault rip, Slime Baff TV Commercial, Back to the Show - Clay Disc 6 * Goofy & The Puppeteers for a Day: Skunked (1999/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Honey Nut Cheerios Ad - Sega Bucks (1995), 1990 Home Alone Commercial, McDonald's Snow White Kids Meal Commercial (2001), Casper movie on VHS commercial (1995), Baby Sinclair Dinosaurs Toys Commercial, Back to the Show - Clay, The Crayon Box: Three Little Piggies - YTV Jr. (1998/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, betty spaghetti commercial, 1997 Disney Hercules Movie Commercial, Skechers Twinkle Toes dance commercial, Back to the Show - Clay, Elmo and Rosita's Play Date (from Season 34 (2003), Episode 4046 and Sing it Elmo), After These Messages - Clay, Super Bowl 2015: Snickers Ad, Disney World Commercial - "My Vacation", Sweet Dreams Baby Commercial (1997), The Lion King 1 1/2 Kid Cuisine commercial, Matilda Commercial with Danny DeVito - Home Video VHS Release (1996), E Patrol PSA, Friendship.........pass it on! - Amistad pasa La Voz, Back to the Show - Clay Disc 7 * Unplugged Club with The Puppeteers and The Crew: The Great Pretender (2002/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Oscar Mayer Lunchables Pizza Commercial (1997), Scooby-Doo Burger King Kids Club Commercial, Golden Sound Story Books Commercial, Arnold's - Happy Days - Nick at Nite Commercial, Itsy Bitsy Spiderman, Back to the Show - Clay,'' Martian Minnie's Tea Party'' (2016/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Aronson Furniture - Home Of The Credit Connection, Scrubbing Bubbles (I think it's a very cool commercial from 1995.), Bandaid 'Classic Jingle Remake' Commercial, McDonalds Mouth Music Commercial (1984), Mr. Clean "Jingle" (2016, USA), Back to the Show - Clay Disc 8 * Donald & The Puppeteers' Magic Lamp Trade: We're All Different (2002/my version/remix/crossover), SONG: Three Bears Rap Music Video (from CoolSwartzx123 :D), SONG: Counting Little Sheep (from BJ's Teddy Bear Club & Bible Stories), SONG: SOMOS ESPECIALES (from LILY GALLO), After These Messages - Clay,'' Wish Me Official Commercial!, ''Pepsi The Joy of Cola Aretha Franklin Commercial, Milk's Got More Commercial (1983), Cadbury Cream and Caramel Egg Commercial, Pretty Crazy Curls Commercial 1997, Back to the Show - Clay, Oh Toodles (2016 After These Messages - Clay, Scrubbing Bubbles (I think it's a very cool commercial from 1995.), Band Aid Brand Commercial, McDonalds Mouth Music Commercial (1984), Wonderful World - TV Spot (Louis Armstrong: What a Wonderful World), Back to the Show - Clay Disc 9 * Not So Goofy with The Puppeteers & The Whole Crew: Seeing/Beethoven's Hear! (2010/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay,'' Tweety's Global Patrol - Full House'','' Toys "R" Us Commercial (Chicken Limbo)'' (1995), Peanut Butter Crunch Ad - Treehouse (1997), 1''993 Pert Plus For Kids Shampoo Commercial'', Yak Bak Ad - Peter Piper (1995), Capri Sun "Liquid Cool" Skatepark commercial (1997/crossover/sound effect), Back to the Show - Clay, How Kermit Got His Groove/One Small Problem (2018/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, B''urger King Kids Club - M&M's'' (1996), 1999 - Mattress Giant, Tiger Deluxe Talkboy | Television Commercial | 1994 | Home Alone 2, Cap'n Crunch Oops! All Berries Commercial, Annie TV Spot #1 (1982), Stompeez - Official TV Commercial, Back to the Show - Clay, Movement (2008/my version/remix/crossover), Farmer Ken's Puzzle (2018/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Whatchamacallit Candy Bar commercial (1989), Mikey Kawata's Disney TTI, Sinupret Commercial BETTER QUALITY, Chuck E. Cheese's Commercial - Ticket Shower, trident.. fighting cavities, Shutterfly "I'm Gonna Mail Myself To You" Commercial 2014, Back to the Show - Clay Disc 10 * Mickey & The Puppeteers Sing Along Fun Songs: You Oughta Be in Musicals! (1999/my version/remix/crossover), Campout at Walt Disney World (1994/my version/remix/crossover), A''fter These Messages - Clay'', Fisher Price Blue's News Blue's Clues Sing Along Blue 1998 TV Commercial HD, Bomberman 64 Commercial (Sing Along Version), Britney Spears | T-Mobile Sing-Along Commercial, HOME ALONE 2 - Sing Along TV Commercial for VHS - Sing-A-Long, Disney Princess Collection DVD Wave 3 Commercial, Back to the Show - Clay, Muppets on Wheels (1995/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Sky Dancers Commercial, Caillou Singalong (Irwin Toy 2002).mpg, BAND AID 30 sec Disney Commercial, Disney's Children's Favorites (1980s), Back to the Show - Clay, Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995/my version/remix/crossover), After These Messages - Clay, Chuck E. Cheese's - "We Have a Ball 2" (Commercial - 1999), J.G. Wentworth Launches New Television Commercial ''(Remix), ''1996 Goldfish Commercial "I Love The Fishes", 1997 Mr.Clean Commercial, Fruity Pebbles/Cocoa Pebbles Christmas Commercial (1995), Back to the Show - Clay Season 4 Disc 1 *'Humphrey In Full House:' D.J. Tanner's Day Off (1988/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Dannon Danimals Fruit Yogurt TV Commercial (funny version), L'Oréal Kids Ad- No More Ouch (2000/KIDS CHEERING SOUND EFFECT), 1992 "101 Dalmatians" VHS commercial, Chuck E Cheese's Loud Time Commercial (2007), And Now Back To Full House with Kidsongs Incorporated, Tanner's Island (1989/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Trident Sugarless Gum 90s Commercial 2 (1995), Walt Disney World 1995 Promo 5, Chuck E Cheese: Raining Tokens (2007), Deep River Waterpark...My Home!, Burger King Big Kids Club Disney's Pocahontas Toy TV Commercial, And Now Back To Full House with Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 2 *'Humphrey In Full House 2:' Goodbye Mr. Bear (1989/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Rugrats Commercial: I Am Your Child (1998), Blues Clues Live | Television Commercial | 2000 | Nick JR | Nickelodeon, Peter Pan And The Little Mermaid VHS Commercial 1991, And Now Back To Full House with Kidsongs Incorporated, Nerd for a Day (1989/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Eternal Champions Genesis Commercial ''(1994), ''90's Muppet babies Commercial retro, Radio Disney Ad- We're All Ears (1999/funny version), Mervyn's Dora The Explorer Commercial (2002), Home Alone 3 VHS Advertisement, Dora All Day Commercial for Toys R Us & Nickelodeon, And Now Back To Full House with Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 3 *'Humphrey In Full House 3:' Star Search (1989/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Mattel Cabbage Patch Kids Stylin Hair Kid Commercial 1995, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital Commercial: Dora and Boots at the Trike-A-Thon, The Great Muppet Caper 1981 TV trailer, Band-Aid "Their Most Stretchable Sheer Bandage", And Now Back To Full House with Kidsongs Incorporated, Dr. Dare Rides Again (1989/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, FOX Kids Commercial Sensitivity, 1984 - Jordache Jeans - The Jordache Look Commercial, "Little Rascals" Long John Silver's commercial ''(1994), Sweet Dreams Baby Commercial 1997, 1991 My Girl Movie Commercial, And Now Back To Full House with Kidsongs Incorporated'' Disc 4 *'Humphrey In Full House 4:' Joey & Stacey and...Oh, Yeah, Jesse (1989/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Jordache Jeans (1984), Cocoa Puffs Chocolate Volcano, koolaid commercial koolaid smile, Barney & Friends on Kids Thirteen (Promo), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Shape Up (1990/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Barney's Christmas Star Advert/Promo 2002, 1997 Band Aid Brand Commercial, Skechers Kids Twinkle Toes Music Video Commercial CityShop, Arthur A Live Adventure Commercial (2000), Jimmy Neutron -- Recycle Your Cans!, And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 5 *'Humphrey In Full House 5:' Working Girl (1991/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Retro Ring-Pop Commercial, Full House TV Show Doll Commercial - 1993, 1995 Burger King Kids Club Commercial With Kids Club Coolers Promo, PBS Kids Promo: Between the Lions (TPT Kids 2000), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, The Graduates (1991/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Pringles "Once you Pop you Can't Stop" Commercial - Surfin' Bird Song - Tahj Mowry (1996/crossover), 2000 - Dragon Tales Toys, Burger King Lion King Kids Club Meal Get Your Burgers Worth 1994 TV Commercial HD, PBS Kids - Between the Shows - Squeeze (2001), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 6 *'Humphrey In Full House 6:' Happy New Year (1990/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, ABC - Deep Sea Crunch Cereal (1993), Aqua Dragons TV Commercial HD, Cookie Crisp Cereal Commercial (1994) (Junior Dog Show), McDonald's Commercial (1993), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated, Nicky and/or Alexander (1991/my version/remix/crossover), After These Commercial Messages We'll Be Right Back, Yak Bak Ad- Siblings (1995), Golden Grahams COMMERCIAL, G''um Guys Bonkers Board Game by Parker Brothers 1994'', 1994 Quaker Cap'n Crunch's Peanut Butter Crunch Commercial, Duncan Hines ad, 1993 (Muffins), And Now Back To Kidsongs Incorporated Disc 7 *Humphrey In Full House 7: Disc 8 *Humphrey In Full House 8: Disc 9 *Humphrey In Full House 9: Disc 10 *Humphrey In Full House 10: Disc 11 *Humphrey In Full House 11: Disc 12 *Humphrey In Full House 12: Season 5 Disc 1 *Muppet Babies' House of Scrooge McDuck: Disc 2 *Muppet Babies' House of Scrooge McDuck with Super Why: Category:DeviantART Category:Film Roman, Jackhole Industries, Telepictures Productions, and Disney Junior Scandinavia Category:Episodes Category:Ideas Category:Remake Category:Remixed